


Requests

by Kyleepolowy2006



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, No Incest, No Smut, Requests, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleepolowy2006/pseuds/Kyleepolowy2006
Summary: I Have writers block and need ideas, ill give credit for the ideas :)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

go on and leave some ideas in the comments, no nsfw, or incest please. 

ill do angst, fluff, crack, ect.


	2. why donnie stopped wearing glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the idea @UndertaleFreak ;)

Donnie walked into the room they had titled the living room a few years ago. The only difference is that Leon's little brother wasn't wearing his chunky glasses that have been broken more times than he can count, (which might not be much but it's still a lot). “Are you forgetting something?” Leo asked, pointing to donnies squinting eyes.

“If you're talking about my glasses, then no, I don't need them!” Donnie crossed his arms and squinted at the blob in front of him.

“Why? Can your eyes work again?” raph spoke up, from the floor where he was letting Mikey paint his arms.

“Uh, yes! And because there nerdy, and dumb! And im not dumb!” Donnie huffed, looking from the bigger blob, to the smaller one in front of him. “Uhh dad?” Leo looked completely betrayed,

“daddy! Donnie needs his glasses!” he yelled/sobbed as he ran out of the room looking for their father.

Donnie shrugged and pulled out his book, but when he turned to sit he ran into a wall and fell on his butt. “Oow” he teared up, but was determined not to cry. A Little while later splinter and leo walked into the living room holding hands, leo looked better, and pointed to donnie. Splinter walked over and crouched next to his son, who was squinting at a book.

"Purple” He put his clawed hang on his son's shoulder, kneeling down a bit. “Blue has informed me you lost your glasses?” he gently takes the book from his hands, donnie was now squinting up at him.

“I didn't lose them papa, I don't need them anymore.” he pouted, looking back at the ground.

“Do they no longer fit your eyes or head, my son?” splinter asked, he had an idea what was wrong, but wanted to hear it from his son.

“I,” donnie seemed to think for a bit, “yeah, that's why, nothing else.” he nodded his head.

“But you said it was because of glasses being dumb?” Leo spoke up behind their father.

Donnie whipped his head up at his twin. “Leo! You snitch!” he went to jump at him causing leo to jump back, but their father held don back.

“now, now, why would you think glasses are dumb? They help you see!”

“No one else wears glasses!” Donnie whined, looking up at his papa.

“I wear glasses!”

“Only to read!”

Splinter looked down at his son, always the one to point things out, he sighed. “I will try to figure out how to get your contacts, but until then you must wear your glasses. You will hurt yourself without them.” splinter pointed to his son.

Donnie sighed, “okay papa, i'll go get them.'' Donnie stood to get up.

“Good, where did you put them anyway, purple?” splinter asked turning towards the doorway his son was leaving through.

“The trash!” he called through the tunnels.

Splinter sighed, then chuckled to himself, “okay, boys, i'm watching my shows so go play in another room.” he sat down in his recliner.

\------------

Donnie thinks back on this day, he read as many books as he could find to learn how contacts work to make his own, he grew out of the ‘glasses are dumb thing a while ago, he only changed to contacts because his eyes really did get worse, and contacts were his only option.


End file.
